The Days We Drew Closer
by Catching Broken Dream
Summary: Mikan X Natsume pairing. People say that the process is more rewarding than the result. Watch as love bloom, difficult confessions also challenges that Mikan and Natsume face.
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Normal Day

Hello everybody! This fanfict is mainly about MikanXNatsume. Other pairings also exist but in a fewer basis, such as; RukaXHotaru, TsubasaXMisaki, etc. I hope you guys enjoy it 'cause this is the firs fanfict of my new account. I want to make a great first impression *sparkles flying everywhere*.

Well without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Gakuen Alice, there is NO freaking way that I own it. *holding back tears*

**That Spring**

On a beautiful and peaceful morning, the sun was shining brightly. Soft winds blew the ragged curtains of a single brunette's room. It was a small room with barely enough space for everything. The brunette slept peacefully on her bed, once in a time tossed her body around.

"BEEP BEEP! GET UP, STUPIDHEAD! GET OUT OF YOUR BED, BAKA! WAKE UP NOW! LAST WARNING!" the alarm clock shouted furiously.

"Ungh..." the teen replied lazily.

A tick tock was heard and a bunch of angry stuffed animals come to life and attacked the poor girl, dragging her out of bed with a loud thud and started to beat her up.

"AAAAAAHHHH! STOP IT YOU BUNCH OF CRAZY ANIMALS! STOP IT! I AM ALREADY UP! I AM SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

But to no avail, they kept assaulting her. After a while, the stuffed animals drop dead leaving the girl all alone again. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She took a short shower and tied her hair into 2 pigtails and opened her 'small' wardrobe and retrieved her uniform. She cutely smiled at her now black and blue uniform. Yep, she is a fully fledged junior high school girl. Examining herself in front of the mirror, she smiled again. She has hasel eyes that matches her hair. Her name is Mikan Sakura. She had a petite figure which was cute but she wished she had more adult curves. She sighed. Quckly, she put on her uniform and checked the clock. Her eyes bulged.

"Oh my GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD! I AM SOOOOOO LAAAATTEEEEE!"

She dashed out of the room. '_Oh no! Today's first lesson is math. Why does it have to be Jin-jin's class! I am so dead! Oh shoot! I also forgot my math book! Why is today sooo unlucky?!_' While she was in the middle of her own thoughts, something, or rather _somebody_ bumped into her.

"Ouch."

"Hmmm... Strawberries for today, huh?"

"NATSUME NO HENTAI! STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTIES!"

"Well you are the one showing it to me, e-v-e-r-y-d-a-y." The raven haired boy smirked.

"YOU are the one who bumped into me you pervert."

"Whatever, Ichigo kara." with that he walked away.

"Hmph! Oh no! I am gonna be late!" she resumed her marathon running. She slammed the class door open.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" She huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." Yuu anwered with a bright face.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan..." Nonoko,Anna, Kitsuneme, and Koko answered simultaniously.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mikan lunged towards her best friend who was currently eating crab roe and maintaining an emotionless face.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" the baka gun lauched a series of bullets and hit Mikan straight on her forehead causing her to hit the blackboard.

"Hotaru you meanie..." Mikan pouted.

Just as Yuu was helping Mikan to stand up, the door opened revealing Natsume, Ruka, and his pet rabbit.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon." Mikan said with a cute smile causing Ruka to blush a little.

"O-ohayo, Mikan-chan."

Natsume, however, paid no attention to Mikan and went straight to his seat. She put out a tongue to him and sat next to Hotaru who was still busy finishing her crab roe. Jinno-sensei finally came and the boring lesson passed, miraculously, without Mikan getting into trouble for sleeping in class. The bell rang, all of the students sighed in relieve as if they had gone through hell and back. Jinno-sensei gave them lots of homework and exited the class. The students started scrambling to the cafeteria.

"Boy, I am hungry." Nonoko said.

"You bet I am." Mikan said with a big smile on her face.

"Mikan..."

"Yes, Hotaru?" Mikan smiled even wider.

"You have something on your face."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's called a stupid smile." Hotaru said flatly.

"Hotaru, you are so mean." Mikan frowned.

"But I still love you!" Mikan hugged Hotaru. Hotaru smiled a little and then the smile dissapeared.

"You still owe me yen, baka." Hotaru said.

"Uh, Hotaru. I am kinda short of money so maybe can I... you know... pay you back later? Eeheheheheh..." Mikan sweatdropped.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Hotaru fired her Baka gun once again.

"FORGIVEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mikan ran for her life as the Baka gun kept chasing her. Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's a newly improved baka gun. It will chase your target and fire 30 rounds of bullets without having to refill. It's called the BAKA GUN 23095..." Hotaru explained while the others sweatdropped some more.

"Ouch it hurts. That meanie Hotaru." As soon as the baka gun stopped chasing her, she sat under a big sakura tree to rest.

"I am short of money, why can't she understand. You know, I am her bestfriend after all, she should've been nicer to me. Moreover, why is this day a mess? Bla bla bla bla.."

"Shut up, Ichigo kara. You are disturbing my sleep."

A voice came from the branch above her. She looked up and saw Natsume sleeping with his manga covering his face. But she could tell that he was pissed off.

"Well, _excuse me_ for being noisy but this sakura tree isn't yours only. This is the school's premises. Hmmph!"

He ignored her rambling and continued sleeping.

"Hey! Listen to me you baka Natsume!" She climbed the sakura tree just to make her point across, but she cannot climb it. Hell, she was the worst student in P.E so there's no hope that she could climb a tree. She finally gave up and sat down quietly under the sakura tree.

"Natsume?" Mikan said. No answer.

"Natsume." Mikan said once more. Still no answer.

"Natsume.."

"Hn?" Natsume finally answered.

"Why are you always alone?" Mikan asked.

"You are too noisy, little girl." Natsume said annoyingly.

A vein popped on Mikan's head. "Well _sorry_ if I am disturbing you in any way."

"You are, Strawberry-pattern" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan shouted in reply.

From the distance, you can see a girl with short black hair and a blonde boy who seems to be in the mercy of the girl. Yep, it was Hotaru and Ruka.

"You know, filming them everyday is actually invading their privacy." Ruka said

"Shut up, bunny boy. Or would you rather have YOUR privacy invaded, hmm?" Hotaru said calmly while waving a photo of Ruka wearing a bunny costume.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Ruka sighed.

"You will thank me later when I make their video a special memory if they are married." Hotaru said.

"M-married?" Ruka said with a blush.

"Yeah..." Hotaru said with a small smile forming on her lips.

That's the end of Chapter 1. Reviews everyone! Flames are also welcomed :) I think I'll finish the second one tomorrow. Be patient everybody :D


	2. Chapter 2: Beneath the Snow

Hey, guys! This is the second chapter of the story :) Sorry for the late update. Today, I tried learning how to ride a motorcycle. It was good, until I face-planted the wall at full speed -_- Oh well, luckily, I am still breathing. Yaaaayyy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Period.

* * *

**Fallen Behind**

"NOOO!" Mikan shouted, tears forming on her eyes.

Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko were watching her full of pity but nevertheless powerless to do anything. It was snowing and the weather was cold. It was December. What a jolly month for some and hell for others. Nonoko gave Mikan a reassuring pat.

"It's gonna be okay, Mikan-chan" Nonoko soothly said

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT BASTARD?!" Mikan shouted again while pointing her finger to a certain crimson eyed boy. Natsume just glared at her remark but continued to read his manga.

"Shut up, baka" Hotaru said, annoyed.

"HOTARUUU..." Mikan sulked some more.

"Now now children. It's time to board the bus." Narumi-sensei said while flashing a gayish smile towards the boys.

"NARUMIIIII-SENSEEEIIIIIIIIII" Mikan clinged onto his legs and literally begged him to let her join her friends to go to Central Town.

"Mikan-chan, you know that I can't do that. It's your fault for regularly sleeping in class. I already told you not to mess with Jin-jin." Narumi explained. Mikan cried louder.

"Also, you have Natsume to accompany you." Narumi patted Mikan softly.

"But, Sensei..." Mikan looked up to Narumi, all teary eyed. Narumi inhaled and exhaled.

"I know he can be a cold hearted person sometimes. But just bear with it. After all, you are his partner." Narumi winked at Mikan and boarded the bus.

Mikan just stood there and watched as the bus drove away. Her friends will enjoy a full day at Central Town. How she wished to be able to shop, eat howaloons, play with her friends. But, as they always say, regret always comes late. She had to stay behind and do the extra homeworks Jinno-sensei gave her since she always sleep in class.

She sighed and went to her room and did her homework. Hours passed, it seemed that there was no end to the homework as Mikan laid back on her chair and grumbled. She decided to get some fresh air. She grabbed her polkadot scarf and went outside.

It was cold. Mikan regretted on not bringing mittens to warm her hands. She passed the Sakura tree. '_Hmm.. maybe Natsume is here._' She peeked and searched the whole tree but Natsume was nowhere to be found. Slightly dissapointed, she sat on the snow.

"Looking for me?" Natsume said.  
Startled out of her wits, Mikan jumped back. After realizing that it was just Natsume, she calmed down.

"No, I wasn't! Who would look for a jerk like you." Mikan put out a tongue and puffed her cheeks.  
Natsume just smirked and jumped up the Sakura Tree. He knows that sooner or later that airhead wouldn't be able to keep silent and will start a conversation. Patiently, he put out his manga and started reading it.

"Nee... Natsume? How come you are not cold? I mean, you don't wear a jacket nor a scarf of anykind." Mikan asked Natsume.

"It's none of your business, polka dots." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume you pervert! Stop looking at my underwear!"

"You're the one who showed it to me."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not.."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"I DID NOT!"

"Shut up, polka. You are making my ears bleed." Natsume remarked sarcastically.

"You are a big fat meanie jerk!"

"If I am fat that what are you? You pig."

"Hmph! You are soo mean!" Mikan walked away.

From a distance, you can see Natsume smiling a bit then maintained his coolness once again. Mikan was annoyed, she kept walking. She didn't have a destination. She just wanted to get away from him. After a couple of minutes, she slowed down and walked at a slower pace. '_That meanie. Why can't he be nice to me once in a while. Jerk._'. She went back to her room and started working on her homework again. Little did she know that a shadowy figure was always watching her from her window. His crimson eyes visible beneath the dark shadows of the tree. It was Natsume.

* * *

Well, enough for now. Sorry for the late update, I am learning to ride a motorcycle and I accidentally face-planted to the wall -_- Okay, then. Ciao ma belle~


End file.
